Deep Hunger (Baer)
First Post Page 1 Songbird 7:21 PM - May 27#1 from War Council. Milady works at a fast food restaurant near the capitol building. She is also, Mercedes explains delicately to Baer, literally trash. That is to say, she's made up of fast food wrappers, discarded receipts, crumbled paper bags, and plastic straws. She's very sensitive about her name and, Mercedes adds hesitantly, about everything else as well. She stresses that Milady is not violent, but that she might try to protect herself if she thinks Baer is there to hurt her. beardyblue 8:23 AM - 20 days ago#2 Baer steps into the fast food restaurant, ducking through the doorframe, masked to look like a human. He looks around for anything suspicious, then slowly approaches the counter. He appears to be reading the menu and waiting his turn in line, but in actuality he is looking around for Milady. Songbird 9:25 AM - 20 days ago#3 He only catches a glimpse of a fetch woman in the back, apparently working the fry machine; then she turns and heads briskly to the back of the kitchen. A few heartbeats later, he hears an outside door slam shut. beardyblue 10:03 AM - 20 days ago#4 Baer sighs. "Just a dollar ice cream, please." He pays. "Thanks." He moves not quickly but still deliberately out the door. He looks around and takes a lick of the ice cream cone, giving him an excuse to just stand around for a minute. He pulls out his phone and one-hand types a text with his right thumb to Mercedes. 'Think I scared her. Looks like she may have taken off. Any advice?' Songbird 10:09 AM - 20 days ago#5 'She probably sensed you and got scared! You need to find her.' beardyblue 10:13 AM - 20 days ago#6 'I meant stuff to say that might help chill her out! Looking now, if you think of anything text me. Thx' Baer wanders around the side of the building toward where he heard the door slam, still licking his ice cream cone pretty innocently, but trying to be aware of incoming danger. Songbird 6:41 PM - 19 days ago#7 Back here is a blind alley, silent and motionless. Baer sees the back door to the fast food place, leading out to the dumpster and presumably where deliveries are made. The only way out of the alley would've brought her right past him. beardyblue 7:57 PM - 19 days ago#8 Baer ventures down the alley, looking around. "Hello? Anyone there?" He takes another lick of his ice cream cone. Songbird 9:07 PM - 19 days ago#9 Everything is quiet. beardyblue 11:01 PM - 19 days ago#10 Baer approaches the dumpster, biting into the ice cream cone. He sounds concerned. "Hey, are you okay in there?" He knocks gently on the outside of the dumpster. Page 2 Songbird 11:14 PM - 19 days ago#11 There's a pregnant pause and then he hears a threatening hiss. "I'm dangerous! If you just leave, I won't kill you!" beardyblue Posts 348 12:01 PM - 19 days ago#12 Baer takes another bite of his ice cream cone. "I don't want any trouble." He holds his hands up, one of them pinching the last bite of cone between his thumb and two fingers. "I have my hands up and I'm unarmed, although you probably can't see it. I just want to talk. I can back way up too, if you want." QuoteEditGive Award Songbird Posts 21,345 Site Admin 3:31 PM - 19 days ago#13 The dumpster raises very very slightly so two strange eyes can peer suspiciously out at him. "What do you want?" QuoteEditGive Award beardyblue Posts 348 3:37 PM - 19 days ago#14 Baer slowly eats the last bite of ice cream cone, swallows, and smiles warmly at her. "Hi there. I'm Baer, Baer Parker. I don't want to hurt you." He backs up a few steps to give her plenty of space. "What's your name?" QuoteEditGive Award Songbird Posts 21,345 Site Admin 3:41 PM - 19 days ago#15 This earns an angry scowl from the two eyes. "Milady. What do you want?" QuoteEditGive Award beardyblue Posts 348 3:48 PM - 19 days ago#16 "I was asked to give you something. It's a phone. It's in my pocket. I'm going to reach into my pocket and get it out to show you, okay?" He doesn't move until she says it's okay to do so. QuoteEditGive Award Songbird Posts 21,345 Site Admin 4:28 PM - 19 days ago#17 She watches his every move with narrowed eyes, but no attack comes. QuoteEditGive Award beardyblue Posts 348 4:31 PM - 19 days ago#18 Baer puts his hand into his pocket and takes out a phone, which looks tiny in his hand. He holds it up, one side and then the other so she can see both sides. "Just a phone." He squats down and puts it on the ground, on the napkin that went with his ice cream that he'd stuffed in his pocket. He takes another step back so there is plenty of room between him and the phone. "Mercedes is okay; she wanted me to give that to you so you can call her." QuoteEditGive Award Songbird Posts 21,345 Site Admin 6:56 PM - 19 days ago#19 She eyes the phone from inside the dumpster, unsure what to do. "What, like. Now?" QuoteEditGive Award beardyblue Posts 348 7:42 PM - 18 days ago#20 He nods. "Yeah, it's important. There's a lot going on. Why don't you come out? Or I can hand the phone in to you? Whatever you're comfortable with."